


Something you're going to have to unwrap.

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Car Sex, Impala Sex, Incest Kink, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Public Sex, Sam In Panties, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: piningbrothers said:if you're looking to write something porny, how about some public!sex wincest celebrating dean's birthday





	Something you're going to have to unwrap.

Dean stumbled out the back door of the pub and grinned at feel of the fresh night air. He was absolutely wasted, but he still remembered that it was his birthday, and Sammy had promised him something special. “So, what's this surprise you got for me, Sammy?”

His younger brother squeezed his hand, leading him back towards the Impala in the parking lot. As they approached it, Sam released his hand and stepped up to the hood of the shiny black car. Sam bent forward, sprawling against the cold metal, and started to unbuckle his jeans, hips wiggling to shimmy them down. “It's something you're going to have to unwrap, Big Brother.”

Dean's eyes widened, and he licked his lips at the sight before him. As Sam's jeans slid down, lacy red panties were revealed, with a big satin bow on the back. “Oh, Sammy...” he breathed out, rough hands running along his brother's sides, down his slim hips, before grabbing two handfuls of perky ass and digging his fingers in. One thumb rubbed between his cheeks, and felt something firm there. He pressed experimentally, and Sam moaned softly.

Dean tugged the panties aside and found the end of a ruby-jeweled plug nestled in his brother's bottom. He hummed in delight as he prodded it again with his thumb, kicking Sam's legs apart to further show off the gem. He rocked the plug gently as Sam's soft moans started to increase in volume.

“Please...” Sam gasped out, hips grinding forward against the Impala.

“Mm, what was that?” Dean tugged at the edge of the plug until it started to ease out, and he could see it stretching Sam's rim wide. Jesus, it was a big plug. Sam would be so open and wet for him. Then he shoved it back in roughly. The sound Sam made was like the air had been punched out of his lungs, a cry of too much all at once. Pleasure or pain, it was hard to say.

Sam squirmed, pushing back against the teasing pressure on the plug. “Please....please fuck me. Want your big cock deep inside me. Want it now.”

Dean chuckled low and let the panties drop back over the plug, hands gripping Sam's hips while he leaned forward to whisper low in his ear. “You want me right here, where anyone could see you getting pounded by your big brother?” He ground his hips forward on the word 'big', the plug rubbing against Sam's prostate again.

Sam moaned pitifully, squirming and clawing at the hood. “Aaaahh, fuck! Yessss, I want it now, Dean. Pleasepleaseplease. Don't care who sees.”

Dean nodded once, kissing his brother's cheek as he pulled away. “Then you better make lots of noise so you get everyone's attention. Make sure they know who's making you so sore you won't be able to sit tomorrow.” He pulled one side of the panties up and slapped Sam's ass hard. His palm tingled with the impact, and he could see a red handprint forming in the dim light. Sam yelped and writhed as Dean pulled at the red lace, rubbing it over the sensitive skin before lifting the other side to smack his previously unabused ass cheek. Sam screeched, forehead thumping down on the metal.

Dean pushed his hands up under Sam's jacket, feeling the warm skin of his back, and then raked his nails down sharply. Withdrawing, much to Sam's whimpering, he tugged the coat off, and then his tshirt, before pushing Sam flat against his Baby once more.

Sam shivered against the car, perking up when he heard the sound of a zipper. Then Dean was moving his panties to the side again, and pulling the plug out. The heavy toy was plunked down on the windshield as Dean's warm body blanketed him, one hand spreading him while the other slid around his chest, holding him close. Sam's breath shuddered as Dean's cock finally filled him.

Dean moaned in his ear, not wasting any time as he started fucking in and out of his brother's slick hole. He sucked and nipped at Sam's neck, free hand now holding onto his hip. “Fuck, you're so warm inside, Sammy. So wet for me. Nnn, such a naughty boy, wearing these panties and the plug all night.”

Sam was gone in a haze of pleasure, eyes half lidded and glazed over. He forgot they were in the middle of a parking lot, and all he could hear was his brother's low words. They made him clench down tight, proud at having made Dean so happy. One hand shifted to curl around where Dean's hand was pressed to his chest, holding him close. He smiled as Dean laced their fingers together, gripping tight.

Sam rocked his hips back to meet each thrust, moaning sharply as Dean thrust in harder. “More, more,” he whined.

Dean growled, grip bruising on his sides. “Louder, sweetheart. I don't think they heard you at the pub.”

Sam could feel his face heating up as he lifted his head. “Faster, big brother!”

Dean smirked, tongue flicking over his brother's ear. “You like that they might come out here and see us? That they'll know that you're a slut for your big brother?”

Sam was quivering and clenching down harder. He nodded quickly before his whole body arched, his come spurting warm and thick in his panties. He pawed at the hood of the car, oversensitive as Dean continued to thrust.

Dean heard him whimpering, and picked up the pace. “Almost there.” And then he slammed in deep, grunting as he came hard, cock twitching deep inside. He rested there for a few moments as they caught their breath, his cock starting to slip out as it softened. Dean slowly pulled away, grabbing the plug and seating it back in his brother before his come could escape. Sam grumbled, and stayed limp on the Impala. Dean just grinned, and pulled him up into his arms, helping him dress before walking him over the passenger seat.

Sam smiled up at him, and pulled him down for a kiss. “Happy birthday, Dean.”

Dean returned the kiss, hands supporting his brother's sleepy face. “Thank you for the awesome gift. Love you.”

Sam blinked slowly as Dean pulled away, taking his place behind the wheel and starting her rumbling engine. He leaned against Deans shoulder. “Love you too.”


End file.
